Itazura na kiss
by Honna-chan
Summary: Hoy al darte un beso vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa(...) Más la vida me ha enseñado, no ignores si llega lo que haz buscado, y sólo así se decir... ¡qué te amo! "Cuando logré salir viva de esto alguien llamada Sango va a morir. Ella es la única culpable de la locura que acabo de cometer..." Basado en el sexto ending de la serie
1. Chapter 1

Itazuranna kiss

Sumary: Basado en el sexto ending de la serie.

Pareja: InuxKag

[UA] [OoC]

*Ningún personaje me pertenece, tampoco la "idea" de la historia, sin embargo todos los acontecimientos que sucedan han salido del producto de mi imaginación"

* * *

-¿Kagome, quieres que te lleve a tu casa mejor? Estas un poco pálida, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó con suma preocupación en su rostro. Se preocupa por mí, es tan lindo. Suspiré pesadamente armándome de valor.

-Esto... Inuyasha, yo... yo no sé co-cómo decirlo pe-pero... -¡diablos! estaba tartamudeando. Bien Kagome, es ahora o nunca. A las hasta tres lo besas...

Uno, comencé a acercarme a su rostro.

Dos, cerré los ojos sintiendo su respiración en mi cara

Tres, literalmente choqué mis labios con los de él. Era una sensación embriagante, sus labios eran condenadamente suaves y sabían a vainilla. Maldigo al helado que comimos hace unos minutos.

De donde saqué valor para hacerlo nunca lo sabré y tampoco sé si valió la pena ser tan osada pues cuando nos separamos su cara de sorpresa me hizo pensar lo peor.

Cuando logré salir viva de esto alguien llamada Sango va a morir. Ella es la única culpable de la locura que acabo de cometer...

* * *

Digamos que todo partió ayer en la noche, era viernes por lo que Sango iría a quedarse en mi casa para una "noche de chicas", ya saben ver películas y esas cosas.

Nos encontrábamos en mi alcoba con la televisión prendida viendo quien sabe qué película mamona de esas que le gustan a la castaña. Me levanté del suelo y tomé el control que se encontraba sobre el escritorio

-Suficiente ya me aburrí- dije apagando la tele provocando que mi amiga me mirara con odio

-Está bien, ¿qué quiere hacer la señorita "no me gustan las películas románticas"?- bufé por el apodo, no era mi culpa que ella siguiera creyéndose aquellos clichés.

-No lo sé pero me aburro

-Veamos que te parece verdad o reto, hace tiempo no te interrogo y no sé me ocurre nada más para entretenernos- sugirió

-Aunque no me gusta que uses esto para interrogarme- la miré recelo y ella solo rió- me parece bien

Nos sentamos en la cama con un pote de papas fritas y partió el juego

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Sango

-Verdad- dije segura, cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo escogido ahora

- ¿Qué sientes ahora por Inuyasha?- soltó como si nada. Yo no podía contener el sonrojo ¡por kami como la odiaba en este momento!

-Por Inuyasha... etto, nada- dije mirando hacia otro lado- digo, volví a verlo como mi mejor amigo

-A mi no me engañas Kagome Higurashi, ¿aun estás enamorada de Taisho eh?- movió sus cejas sugerentemente…

Les explico, Inuyasha Taisho es mi mejor amigo desde hace 4 años y lamentablemente estaba enamorada de él. Es un chico alto y de larga cabellera plateada, cortesía de su padre; de unos grandes ojos ámbares, también cortesía de su padre. Creo que estoy empezando a odiar a los Taisho's. En fin, tiene 18 años al igual que yo; es muy atento con quienes le interesan pero detesta demostrarlo por lo que es muy cerrado generalmente. Digamos que no sé que le vi, quizás me causa cierto tipo de atracción el que quiera parecer un hielo andante y termine viéndose como un perrito el cual solo quiere cariño.

-Para que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, Sango –evite su mirada a toda costa, rayos esta niña me pone nerviosa aun siendo mi mejor amiga. Debería ser fácil hablar con ella, pero no, sé que algo malo pasará luego.

-Ja, lo sabía –no hizo ningún gesto mas yo sabía que por dentro estaba festejando el haber acertado

-Bien bien, mucho de mí. Me toca, ¿verdad o reto?

-¿Estás loca? No señorita, yo haré las preguntas aquí. Estoy en mi derecho de mejor amiga para cuestionarte todo tipo de interrogantes sobre tu vida amorosa

-¡Oye, pero así no es el juego! –reclamé

-Está bien, hagamos esto: yo te hago 5 preguntas seguidas y luego tú me las devuelves. ¿Te parece?

-Mmh, okey pero puedo después de cada pregunta puedo elegir si sigo con verdad o cambio a reto

-¡claro! –Aceptó entusiasmada- Entonces, segunda pregunta: ¿si te gusta tanto, por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Verás, él hace poco dejó de salir con Kikyo…

-La chica que era igual a ti sí la vi un par de veces con él –me interrumpió

-Sí y bueno… no creo que sea correcto, además es claro que me rechazará porque aun siente algo por ella

-Si claro –murmuro para que no pudiera oírla- Tercera pregunta:

-¡Alto!- interrumpí- Elijo reto –Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda luego de decir eso, estoy segurísima que pude ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

-Sí tú lo dices. Corrijo entonces, tercera pregunta-reto: Te reto a besar a Inuyasha la próxima vez que lo veas

Me trapiqué con mi propia salvia y podría apostar que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo se lo habría escupido en la cara a mi amiga.

-¡¿Tú estás loca cierto?! ¿Cómo mier…cales se te ocurre que haré eso?!

-No sé yo jojojo, tú pediste reto ahí tienes tu reto –Alguien allá arriba no me quiere, es la única explicación para esta "amiga" que me mandaron

-No sabes cómo disfrutaré vengándome cuando sea mi turno –amenacé- Verdad

-Simple, cuarta pregunta: ¿cómo sería tu beso ideal con el perrucho?

Mi consciencia acaba de dividirse en 2 mini yo. Una afirma a la otra por la cintura mientras esta última intenta escapar para matar a sango. ¿Yo?, yo estoy en shock. La sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas y la respiración se me dificultó un poco.

-¿qu-qué preguntas son esa Taijiya? Para tu información no lo he planeado y… y sí lo hiciera eso es información confidencial entre yo y mi imaginación –chillé

-Uy está bien señorita "confidencial". ¿Mantendrás verdad o prefieres un reto?

-Contigo no se puede, reto

-Tú lo pediste –diablos, ahí estaba ese escalofrío de nuevo- tu último reto será: llamar a Inuyasha y pedirle una cita para mañana.

Wowowo retrocedamos un poco. Ella dijo "pedirle una cita a Inuyasha para mañana" ¿cierto? Porque lo único que escuche fue INUYASHA, PEDIR, CITA, MAÑANA… ¡ESPEREN! ¡inuyasha+cita+mañana! Creo que algo exploto dentro de mi cabeza.

Alo ¿servicio técnico? sabe, tal parece que mi cerebro exploto ¿Cuánto se demoran en mandar uno nuevo para comenzar a gritarle a la inconsecuente que tengo por casi hermana?

-Claro Sango –fingí tranquilidad, me paré, cogí el móvil y salí hacía el pasillo sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

*Bip, bip, bip* No contestes por favor no contestes, no contes…

-Kagome, son las 1 de la mañana ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?- se escuchó del otro lado una voz no tan ronca pero para nada chillona

-No Inu, no pasa nada… solo quería… es que… etto- Oh vamos Higurashi, le has pedido salir juntos muchas veces, ¿por qué esta sería diferente? Me pregunté. La respuesta fácil el primero reto… ah sí claro, olvídame. Demonios hasta mi consciencia con la que hablaba me fallaba y ahora encima me abandona.- Lo que pasa es que Sango estará ocupada mañana y yo no quiero estar en mi casa por lo que me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme al cine. Podemos ver algo y pasar a comer eh, ¿qué te parece?- Rogaba porque me dijera que no

-Claro hermosa, ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte? –definitivamente hoy no era mi noche.

-A las 1 estaría bien, para aprovechar el día obvio jeje –cálmate mujer

-Muy bien, nos vemos Kag. Descansa no quiero tener que esperarte como otras veces dormilona –se burlo y yo inflé mis mejillas aunque él no viera mi indignación.

-No soy dormilona, tú llegaste temprano esas veces –contesté

-Está bien pequeña, buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana

-Descansa Inuyasha –me despedí

-Kag… -oí que llamo antes de colgar

-¿sí? –pregunté

-Te quiero –soltó y luego cortó dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

¿Cómo debía tomar ese gesto? Siempre ha esperado a que le responda el sentimiento para cortar, ¿por qué esta vez no? Asht no sacaré ninguna conclusión apresurada, ahora debo aprovechar mi turno para sacarle información a Sango muahaha.

-Hey Sango, ya complete tú reto. Prepárate para mi venganza estimada –dije mientras me saba vuelta para entrar en la alcoba y encontrarme con que la traidora que estaba en mi cama se estaba haciendo la dormida para que no le devolviera las preguntas. Digo solo pasaron 5 minutos, ¡NADIE SE DUERME EN 5 MINUTOS!

-me la pagaras mañana –susurré lanzándole una almohada encima y acostándome a su lado.

* * *

He aquí otra pésima idea que salió de mi imaginación. Pensaba escribirla como "One-Shot" pero ahora que entré nuevamente al colegio creí que era mejor publicar la idea de la historia, ver como la aceptaban y así poder continuarla con ayuda de ustedes; otra de las razones que me llevó a dividirla es que aún no se me ocurre como conectar las ideas de lo que continuaría por lo que si a alguien le agradó esta historia me disculpo inmediatamente si me demoro en continuarla:(

Disculpen todos los errores de puntuación, ortografía y demases.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios para animarme a terminarla pronto :)


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 12 de la tarde cuando sonó la alarma del celular. No recordaba haberla programado, sin embargo agradecía su sonido. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que llamaba a Inuyasha para pedirle una cita en la cual debía besarlo. Esperé a que terminara de sonar y me abracé nuevamente a la almohada para continuar durmiendo. Estaba entrando en la hermosa fase de sueño cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero esta vez era un mensaje.

Hastiada me levanté de la comodidad de mi cama y tome el aparato de la mesa. Efectivamente había un mensaje, era de un número desconocido pero aun así lo abrí. _Me alegro que hayas cumplido el 2do reto, no te olvides del primero. Estaré observándote, si no lo haces alguien morirá. Busca en tu cama, estoy seguro/a de que algo te falta._

Inmediatamente deje caer el celular y ahí caí en cuenta de que mi "pesadilla" en verdad pasó; y que mi mejor amiga no se encontraba en mi cama, pero aún más importante, faltaba un muñeco en mi colección de peluches. Era un lobo pequeño, muy lindo. Fue el primer regalo que Inuyasha me hizo; me lo regalo luego de uno de sus viajes al extranjero con sus padres, dijo que le recordó a él y que por eso me lo daba, para que así no lo aburriera contándole mis teleseries y pudiera desahogarme. Sango odiaba con toda su alma a ese peluche y es que cree que un día de estos si no la cambio por Inuyasha la cambiaré por el lobito.

Bajé rápidamente luego de recuperarme del shock y corrí buscando a mi amiga, sabía que aun estaba en mi casa pues a mamá le encantaba que almorzara con nostras y ella nunca podía decirle que no.

Las encontré muy relajadas tomando té en la cocina, por la expresión de mi madre sabía que la castaña ya le había ido con el chisme del juego, pero sin importarme el que ella supiera me paré en el marco de la puerta y grite lo más fuerte que pude:

-¡Devuélveme mi perro de peluche!

-No sé de qué estás hablando, estimada –me respondió mientras seguía bebiendo de su taza el té.

-Entonces si no sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿cómo sabes que te hablaba a ti? –Respondí –en esta sala hay 2 personas, estimada. –touché, punto para Higurashi.

-Oh vamos Kag, ¿por qué querría Sango tomar tu lobo de peluche? –preguntó mi progenitora.

- Sí, Kag, ¿por qué querría yo tu feo peluche? –contestó con insidia la castaña.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien para que lo quieres –me fui acercando silenciosamente por detrás para asustarla y exigirle de vuelta a Lobito.

-Mmm nop, creo que no lo sé –miró hacia arriba y siguió tomando té- por cierto, creo que deberías ir a cambiarte ropa

-¿Por qué debería…- no terminé la pregunta cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó a mi teléfono: **_Preciosa, voy saliendo de mi casa. Estoy allá a las 1, te quiero3_**

¡Diablos, diablos diabloooos!, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que eran las 12:30 y en solo 30 minutos el peliplateado estaría afuera de mi casa esperando por mi.

Me bañé y vestí en menos de 20 minutos, llevaba una polera de tiritas, calzas, botines y una camisa de franela para abrigarme. Estaba dentro del baño cepillándome los dientes cuando escucho detrás de la puerta:

-¿Sabes que leí el otro día en una revista?, que existen más hombres que se enamoran de una sonrisa que por el estomago, deberías intentarlo ¿ quién sabe si el perrucho ese es de esos hombres?

Salí del baño para contestarle algo pero ella ya no estaba ahí, volví a entrar para peinar mi cabello cuando mi reflejo en el espejo me llamó la atención.

-¿Y sí, Inuyasha es de esos hombre?- susurré, casi por inercia luego de ese pensamiento empecé a ensayar mi sonrisa en el vidrio, quería que se viera dulce y natural. Estuve así un buen tiempo hasta que mi madre grito desde abajo:

-¡Kagome, inuyasha ya llegó!

Rápidamente me desenredé el pelo y bajé corriendo, no quería hacerlo esperar pues siempre me reclamaba que yo era una dormilona y que llegábamos tarde a todos lados por mi culpa.

En la recepción se encontraba él con una teñida muy otoñal: jeans, polera blanca muy ceñida al cuerpo y al igual que yo una camisa de franela para abrigarse. Lo salude calmadamente e intenté sonreírle como lo había hecho antes frente al espejo, pero los nervios me jugaron en contra y una extraña mueca de formo en mi rostro. Me acerque a la mesita donde se dejan las llaves para coger las mías cuando un papel rosado llamó mi atención. _"Recuerda que debes cumplir el 1er reto, yo sé que algún día me lo agradecerás jojojo. Suerte!. Sango. Pd: recuerda que alguien puede salir herido si no lo cumples…"_

La incomodidad me invadió haciéndome olvidar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

**-**Hey, ¿qué tienes ahí?- escuche a la lejanía mientras sentía como el tacto de mis dedos con el papel desaparecía. Velozmente reaccioné y le quite el mensaje antes que pudiera leerlo.

-Oye, no. Dame eso, eres un copuchento- reclame sacando la lengua como solía hacer

-Uy no me interesan tus secretos, es sólo que te habías quedado pegada por 3 minutos.- me puse roja, no sabía si lo que decía era verdad o no pero de igual manera los colores subieron a mi rostro.

-Asht deja de molestar, mejor vamos. Hoy te ganare en el hocky de aire- salí y esperé a que el me siguiera.

* * *

Llegamos al centro comercial, era grande y de muchos pisos los cuales estaban repletos de tiendas y servicios.

Como era hora del almuerzo decidimos parar primero en el patio de comida y luego de una larguísima fila en el WcDonal nos fuimos con nuestra bandeja llenas de hamburguesas, papas y bebidas a buscar una mesa.

-¡Mira ahí hay una!- señalé con la mano que llevaba la bebida

-Está muy lejos, ven busquemos una por acá

-Si serás perezoso, hombre. Vamos a esa antes que otros la ocupen

-Ya no, mira ellos van en dirección a sentarse y no voy a correr para ganarles el puesto. Busquemos una afuera hace calor y estoy empezando a creer que soy claustrofóbico o no sé pero aah, salgamos luego. –Reí, siempre era lo mismo con él. Cuando no quería hacer algo buscaba la excusa perfecta, generalmente usaba fobias o enfermedades o términos biológicos que yo con suerte entendía para que no lo contradijera.

Afortunadamente encontramos una mesa en el exterior, nos dejamos caer en los asientos y con un apetito que creo solo nosotros tenemos comenzamos a comer las 10 hamburguesas que compramos.

* * *

Después de cuanto, 30, 40 minutos el ya había terminado sus 5 panes más la bebida extra grande y la porción de papas fritas; mientras a mi solo me quedaban 2 hamburguesas y media.

-Mpuello entemder quem tengash un gran apetitom –comencé a decir

-Oh por favor, traga antes de hablar. Tú siempre con los mismos modales de señorita –tragué

-Bien, decía que puedo entender tu graaaan apetito de pozo sin fondo pero no entiendo como es posible que te comas una super promoción en 30 minutos.

-Talento mi estimada –dijo golpeándome la punta de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Jm –me corrí

-Hey, kag, mira quien está detrás de ti –sabía que algo tramaba pero la curiosidad fue tanta que caí y me di vuelta a ver quien podía estar paseándose por el patio de comida a esta hora. Cuando me di vuelta nuevamente faltaba una hamburguesa en mi plato. Maldito siempre me ha hecho lo mismo y siempre caigo.

-¡Oye! Sé que te robaste mi hamburguesa devuélvemela- exigí con las mejillas infladas.

-Oh vamos si nunca te has podido comer la quinta- dijo con un tono burlón

-¿Ah sí?, te puedo apostar que esta vez si me la terminaré

-Trato, con tu pequeño estomago lo más probable es que gane –me devolvió la comida

-Bien, si pierdo… ¿qué ganas? –inquirí

-Lo pensaré mientras comes –sonrió extrañamente

-Está bien pero si gano te tocara pagar todo lo que gastemos en los juegos –pedí

-Como tú digas enana –terminó recostándose sobre sus brazos.

* * *

-Aaah ya no puedo más –terminé derrotada sobre la silla en la que me encontraba

-Te dije, tu pequeño estomago aguanta la 5ta hamburguesa, siempre ha sido así desde que inventaron ese combo –comento burlándose de mi el peliplateado.

-Oh cállate solo me faltaron 2 mordidas más –tomé mis cosas y me levante del asiento

-Dos mordidas que me acaban de llevar a la victoria muahaha- hizo su peculiar risa de "malo de la película"

-¿Pensaste en que es lo que vas a pedir? –pregunte. Debería aprender a no apostar, me recriminé.

-Sí. –estoy segura que pude notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. –Camina quiero ganarte en el hockey de aire. ¿qué se siente ser derrotada deshonrosamente dos veces seguidas?

-No estés tan seguro Taisho, después tú serás quien responda ¿Qué se siente perder ante una niña?

* * *

Después de 1 hora, 3000 pesos menos y 5 juegos pudimos desempatar en el juego. Con una victoriosa Kagome Higurashi como ganadora y un destrozado Inuyasha Taisho como perdedor. En mi imaginación podía ver claramente como una mini yo saltaba sobre un mini Inuyasha riéndose de él jojojo aveces soy tan mala.

-Dilo de nuevo, ¿Quién es un perdedor? –me burlé saltando a su alrededor

-Yo –dijo el desganado

-No te escuché –quise seguir picándolo

-¿Si te pago las cabritas del cine olvidamos este suceso? –preguntó

-¡Claro!-chille corriendo en dirección al cine. Sí aveces puedo ser muy infantil para mis cosas.

* * *

**Hola!, aquí les traigo la continuación del fanfic. Como espero notaran aquí se pueden apreciar la continuación de los lyrics del ending. Entendiéndose que el capitulo anterior era el primer verso.**

**Quería hacerlo más largo, pero acabo de terminar de escribir y me pareció prudente cortarlo aquí ya que el próximo debería ser el capitulo final y espero poder agregar en él todo lo que falta de la canción.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica en los reviews será muy bien agradecida; al igual que aquellos quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favs.**

_Reviews:_

Guest 1: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y me hayas incitado a continuarla 3

Elena79: Igualmente, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tantas a hayan sido porque te gustó mi historia n_n 3

Guest 2: Infinitas gracias a ti también, por el comentario y por pedir que la termine 3

**E inmensos agradecimientos a todos quienes leyeron la historia pero no se atrevieron a dejar un review:3**


End file.
